


What Lovers Do

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unconventional, mentions of blood and blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: It's supposed to be just another one of their regular arrangements, but there's something different in the air between Daniel and Jihoon today.





	What Lovers Do

  
  


"Stay _still_ , Daniel. I can't hit the right spot if you keep moving like that."

"But it's going to _hurt_."

Jihoon gives him a look from his spot on top of Daniel's lap, clearly annoyed. "It's not the first time we're doing this. Shouldn't you be used to it already?"

He should be, especially since Jihoon's weekly blood drinking has been a thing for the past few months, but it's not his fault that Jihoon's fangs always look so intimidatingly sharp and white every time he bares them, a stark contrast against the healthy pink of his lips.

"It stings hard in the beginning," complains Daniel as he holds Jihoon by his shoulders. Muttering under his breath, he adds, " _You_ wouldn't know."

"Of course I wouldn't." Jihoon rolls his eyes, huffing. "Fine then. If you don't want to do this anymore, I can just find someone else—"

Daniel grabs Jihoon's wrist just as fast as he tries to get up from his comfortable-looking position on his thighs. Seeing how Jihoon smirks down at him at the action, Daniel knows he's lost this time—they're both highly aware of his possessive streak when it comes to being the one to fulfill Jihoon's needs.

Daniel hadn't known Jihoon all that well back when their relationship had been mere idol members of different groups, only exchanging short but amiable greetings when they had attended the same events. He can't deny that he always had a particular interest in the boy considering he was one of the very few vampires in the industry.

It had always been lingering glances and accidental touches when they happened to stand next to each other on stage for Daniel. _Had_ been, at least, right up until that night in a music show when he had accidentally caught Jihoon and another idol member in a waiting room in the same position as they are in right now, red tongue retracting from the unnamed idol's neck as he met Daniel's eyes with his lidded ones, breathing heavily.

Daniel has been infatuated ever since.

"Be nice to me for once," Daniel mumbles when Jihoon settles back onto his lap again.

"I'm always nice, what are you talking about?" Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel's shoulders, smiling innocently. It has Daniel fooled for a good second or two. "I'm keeping my promise about not asking anyone else for their blood, aren't I?"

Daniel doesn't bother arguing that that doesn't stop him from joking about ditching him for another idol member, someone with better and sweeter-tasting blood all the time, leaving Daniel's stomach to churn and tighten with an emotion he still doesn't have a grasp of every time.

"Okay, fine. I'll do my best," Jihoon concedes, licking his lips as a signal to Daniel that he's ready.

Tilting his head upwards, Daniel sees Jihoon dip down to his outstretched neck from the corner of his eyes, which instinctively has him gripping the sheets next to him tighter to prepare himself for Jihoon's fangs, sinking into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

But then everything goes completely against Daniel's expectations when he feels a hot wetness instead of the searing pain he's so familiar with, eyes blowing wide and an unattractive noise coming from his throat as Jihoon continues caressing his tongue on his neck.

"J-Jihoon, what—" starts Daniel, taking in a sharp breath when he drags his bottom lip over the area he'd been licking at moments before.

Raising his head to look at him, lips red and slick with spit, Jihoon blinks at him. "You wanted me to be gentle, so that's what I'm doing right now."

Shivers run down Daniel's spine when Jihoon doesn't give him time to reply and instead presses a small kiss to his neck. Then he's back to being 'gentle', which is hardly an appropriate word for what he's doing with his open mouth and tongue when Daniel's chest is heaving and his mind is going into overdrive, clutching at Jihoon's shirt in an attempt to try and get a hold of himself. Daniel would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasised of this once—of Jihoon giving him kisses across his collarbone, along the underside of his jaw, all the up to his earlobe, free of fangs and blood—but now that it's actually happening, he's feeling a lot more light-headed than he usually gets the days Jihoon sucks him more dry than normal.

Jihoon has taken to biting him now, albeit lightly, pulling at the skin as he begins to suck at the same time, increasing the pressure slowly until Daniel can't stop himself anymore and lets out a low moan, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. And now he's wondering if Jihoon's efforts will leave a mark on him, beautiful and purple unlike the dull fang marks he frequently wakes up with the next morning.

Just like a blissful dream cut short, Daniel suddenly feels an all-too-familiar sting deep in between the knots of his neck. Wincing as the pain ripples all the way down to the tips of his toes, his muscles relax as Jihoon gulps down volumes of his blood, gently holding the side of Daniel's head up in case it lolls to the side and red liquid begins trickling down under his shirt.

For the first time ever since they've started this deal, Daniel feels the softness of Jihoon's lips on his skin once he's done drinking, as if in apology, and then he lifts his head.

"Are you okay?" he asks as Daniel just stares back blankly, head laying against the headboard. "I'll get you water, give me a second."

Jihoon comes back quick, a jug of water and a mug in one hand and a plastic bag in another. He pours a cup for Daniel, and then another once once Daniel practically inhales the first one.

As insensitive as he is sometimes when it comes to sucking his blood, Jihoon makes sure to treat Daniel right after he's done, staying over his place after their arrangement for a couple of hours to attend to him with the cereal and oranges he brings over ("They're rich in iron and vitamin C and I read online that you need those to replenish blood!"). Daniel still isn't all too sure if he does it out of concern or if he's doing it like a farmer would fatten up their livestock, but with Jihoon feeding him like this in utmost concentration, brows furrowed, he'd like to believe it's the former.

And because of everything that's happened today, Daniel feels a little braver than usual, and it's ultimately what makes him lean forward to kiss Jihoon square on the lips.

Jihoon almost drops the bowl of cereal on his lap. "What." And then he's blushing— _actually_ blushing, a deep shade of red flush on his face and lips parted in surprise as he just stares at Daniel. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes?" Daniel replies, now worried he made the wrong move. "Is it that weird? You're the one who literally just necked me."

"That's because you kept complaining that it hurt!"

Surprised at the outburst, Daniel stutters out, "I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"No, wait, that's not what I meant—" Jihoon puts a hand on Daniel's to get him to look back up. He sighs. "I don't really mind all that much, I guess. I was just surprised."

Perking up, Daniel pushes off the headboard, blinking at him excitedly. "Really? So you're fine with it?"

Jihoon nods, reluctantly, and then urges, "Is there anything else you want? You never asked for much after all, just that I don't go to anyone else for blood."

"Then," Daniel's heart is pounding faster now, and he doesn't know if it's because of a lack of blood or if it's fluttering in anticipation, "how about a date?"

"...Only one?"

"Um, maybe not only one..." he squeezes Jihoon's hand unconsciously, swallowing. His eyes flicker to their clasped hands. "How about we just start dating for real?"

Daniel feels the tip of his fingers on his chin, and then the younger boy is kissing him back, much to his surprise. It's definitely welcome, though, since his lips feel so warm and nice caressing his, and he thinks he can definitely get used to _this_.

There's a mischievousness in Jihoon's eye when they part, and then he whispers, breath ghosting over Daniel's lips.

"That could work too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween...
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/himarisuu)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/himarisu)


End file.
